Hey you!
by Lena-Black-Winchester
Summary: Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida entera pasa como una película ante tus ojos. Cuando Sirius Black cayó en el velo en el Departamento de Misterios, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su ahijado. Plata contra esmeralda, igual que su madre.


Antes que nada, ¡que nadie me mate!

Hace tiempo se me ocurrió una viñeta (o intento de ello) de estos dos (la verdad, se me ocurren ideas para Sirius con cualquiera) y tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza. Espero que os guste.

¿Sabéis? Mi sueño es que me escribierais algún review con una crítica constructiva, que a base de tomatazos aprenderé a no publicar nada más ;P

**Disclaimer**: Me encantaría que HP y sus personajes me pertenecieran, pero la vida es injusta. Todo es de J.K. Rowling. Y el título es una canción de Pink Floyd. No creo que pegue con esto, pero aquí tenéis el link www. youtube .com/ watch?v= BzcoaNsTWak (sin espacios, claro).

* * *

**Hey, you!**

Sirius Black & LilyEvans

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida entera pasa como una película ante tus ojos.

Cuando Sirius Black cayó en el velo en el Departamento de Misterios, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su ahijado. Plata contra esmeralda, igual que su madre.

Así que el último pensamiento del último vástago de los Black antes de caer por completo en el velo y morir, no fue cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocó en Gryffindor, ni cuando entró en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa como golpeador, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en _animago _para acompañar a Remus con su _problema peludo_. Fue un recuerdo de Lily Evans -después Potter- cuando estaban en el colegio. Cuando creía que podría llegar a ser Lily Black.

Era 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, y por suerte, caía en sábado. Y gracias a Merlín, había salida a Hogsmeade.

Sirius Black se despertó más pronto de lo habitual en un fin de semana, se levantó, se dio una ducha, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba vestido con un atuendo _muggle_, lo más cómodo para salir por el pueblo, y lo que más enfadaría a sus padres fanáticos del linaje de sangre.

Descendió las escaleras que conducían de los dormitorios masculinos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y se sentó en un sillón delante de la chimenea a esperar a su cita.

Un rato más tarde, aparecía en la Sala Común una chica vestida con las mismas ropas _muggles_ que Sirius: un jersey, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Sonrió y se acercó al chico que estaba ojeando un libro en el sillón.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? -preguntó dulcemente, dejando que su melena pelirroja cayera delante de Sirius.

- No demasiado, tranquila -contestó con una sonrisa al reconocerla.

Dejó el libro en el sillón en el que se encontraba, tomó la mano de su novia, y ambos salieron de la Sala Común.

Después de desayunar en el Gran Comedor con algunos madrugadores más, salieron destino a la aldea.

- Lils, tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime, Sirius.

Se habían sentado en la hierba cerca del camino que llevaba hacia la Casa de los Gritos. La gente solía evitar ese lugar gracias a los rumores de la _casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña_, más que nada por las noches de luna llena que pasaban ahí los Merodeadores, así que se encontraban solos en unos quinientos metros a la redonda.

Sirius se removía inquieto, arrancando la hierba y lanzándola unos metros más allá. Lily, en cambio, parecía tranquila con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del moreno, observando como el sol se retiraba del cielo para dejar paso a la luna. Pero cuando el chico hizo el ademán de hablar, se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos.

Plata contra esmeralda.

Sirius sintió un nudo en el estómago que le impedía emitir ningún sonido, pero gracias al mago inglés tan mencionado en sus expresiones, Lily apartó la mirada despreocupada al oír un ruido que provenía de la Casa de los Gritos. El joven mago suspiró dando gracias e intentó tomar aire para decir lo que quería decir.

- Lily, yo… -comenzó-. Yo… Creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir.

La pelirroja se giró hacia él como movida por un resorte. Sirius vio un torrente de emociones en las esmeraldas que adornaban el rostro de la chica: confusión, vergüenza, dolor… ira.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó la bruja en apenas un susurro-. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por algo que he hecho?

Sirius apartó la mirada de la chica en un vano intento de no sentirse mal -o al menos, demasiado mal-, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

- No, Lils, no es por ti. Las cosas cambian, ¿sabes? -intentó explicarse después de tomar aire más de un par de veces-. Ya no siento lo mismo, lo lamento.

La chica no contestó.

El moreno sintió como Lily se levantaba, desaparecía de su vista, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella al oír los sollozos que se dirigían a Hogsmeade.

- Eres increíble, Black -oyó a lo lejos-. Igual de estúpido que Potter y vuestro grupo.

A lo lejos, se oían las voces del resto de alumnos del colegio disfrutando de lo que quedaba de sábado fuera del castillo.

- Te quiero, Lily Evans -murmuró para sí mismo, a sabiendas de que nadie lo oiría-. Pero Prongs te merece más que yo.

* * *

Ahora sí, tomatazos, puñetazos, disparos. Lo que queráis, pero por _review_, por favor =)

Aparte, una amiga que leyó este intento de… de cosa, me dijo que no les pegaba a ninguno de los dos eso del tartamudeo… Mi punto de vista es que esto es antes de que Sirius se convirtiese en un don Juan, y antes de que Lily sea la prefecta perfecta que odia a los Merodeadores. Por alguna razón se convirtieron en eso, ¿no?


End file.
